bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Doctor-Plague5113/Into the Labyrinth: Chapter 1
Well, I'm back. This will be the first story of Plague Tales Vol. 2 and I hope it does well. This story is set well into the past and keep in mind when you're reading this, this is my head canon. It should not be compared to the actual game canon at all. Sexual Content Ahead The door-bell was ringing. Ichabod Van Helsing woke up to the shrill and annoying sound. He sat up and hit the snooze button on his alarm clock on instinct. He then woke up and went to the door, getting dressed on his way. When he opened the door, he saw true evil. True evil had the face of a snake and a glint in his eye that made it look like he would murder you without hesitation. This evil was Laurence. Laurence looked at him and said, "Tough night Helsing? Well, Willem sent me with this. Open it then do what it says ASAP. You can do that right?" Van Helsing flipped Laurence the bird and said, "Stop talking to me like I'm retarded! I'm not even that old! We're the same age! Why don't you go back to Byrgenwerth and continue kissing WIllem's arse?" Laurence glared at him, then skulked back down the street. Van Helsing closed the door, then looked at the clock in his living room. "It's five-''fucking''-thirty in the morning!" He went back upstairs and sat on the bed. He then remembered that he hadn't slept alone as Lindsey and Carla groaned and sat up. Van Helsing said, "Sorry ladies, duty calls." Lindsey pouted and said, "Come on Helsing... Just ten more minutes?" Carla positioned herself so that her breasts were showing and Van Helsing thought about it, then said, "Sorry dears, but you best be getting back to your husbands. Tell them you were staying at another friends house." Both women sighed then got up and dressed themselves. After he escorted them out, he called, "Call me when you want a follow-up!" Lindsey giggled and both women waved him good-bye. He went back into his house then said, "You still suck at hiding little brother." as he made his breakfast. Out of the shadows stepped a young, handsome man with magenta attire and a black cape, as well as a scythe on his back. Gehrman responded with, "Did you get a summons?" Van Helsing nodded while he swallowed his eggs and said, "Yeah. Did Laurence deliver yours?" Gehrman shook his head and said, "Nope. Dores." Van Helsing sighed and said, "Pity. Me and Dores actually get along." He put on his armor and the long coat that went over it. He put his face mask on, as well as his signature wide-brimmed hat. He finally said, "Well, let's be off." Gehrman held the door open and they both walked to the Woods, and Byrgenwerth beyond that. I want to clarify somethings. First, Van Helsing has a Scottish accent. It's noticable, but not heavy. Second, I always pictured Laurence the way he's described here. Comments are welcome. Category:Blog posts